Thousands of drivers tow trailers behind their vehicles every day. From recreational trailers to commercial tractor trailers, towing these trailers can present numerous difficulties for the drivers. Stopping distance is lengthened and handling is cumbersome when a trailer has a heavy load disposed thereon.
One particular challenge with multi-axle trailers is detecting when the tire pressure of the trailer tire has become low so as to present a potential hazard. The rear axle trailer tires are extremely difficult to see even with the proper towing mirrors on the tow vehicle. Vision of these tires is usually blocked by the fender well and the tire adjacently in front. Additionally, these trailers have a plurality of tires which makes it almost impossible for a driver to notice a handling difference when only one tire has become partially deflated. A partially deflated tire rises to a higher temperature than a tire with correct air pressure. This higher temperature increases the risk for a blowout. Low tire pressure can also increase the difficulty in handling the trailer. As these trailers are heavy and can long, this present a significant potential for an accident resulting in damage to the trailer and its contents. Furthermore, trailers in this condition present a safety hazard to other motorists nearby.
Accordingly, there is a need for a trailer tire pressure sensing device that can signal to the driver in the tow vehicle when a tire has become partially deflated.